


Shore Leave

by Delanach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanach/pseuds/Delanach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean spend some quality time together after the apocolypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> AU

“What language was that thing trying to speak?” Dean yelled out of the shower stall as he soaped his skin.

“Nothing I’ve heard before.” Sam answered as he walked, naked, into the bathroom.

“Must be obscure if “college boy” hasn’t got a clue.” Dean grinned as Sam joined him in the shower, jumping as his younger brother swatted his ass.

“Ow! Bitch!”

“Jerk.” Sam picked up the shampoo and squeezed a dollop onto his palm. He massaged it into Dean’s scalp, long fingers digging roughly into the short, dirty blond hair just the way Dean liked it.

Dean braced his arms against the tile and arched his back as Sam made him purr.

Keeping one hand working, Sam followed the trail of suds down Dean’s spine to where they collected in the small of his back before spilling into the crack of his ass.

Sam ran both hands down Dean’s back, slipsliding through the lather, cupping Dean’s rounded cheeks and involuntarily thrusting his hips forward as lust worked it’s way through his veins. He head of his hard dick poked and nudged Dean’s ass and Dean laughed, low and throaty, wriggling in Sam’s grasp until his cock was flush with Dean’s crack and every movement made him groan.

Sam slipped inside him and Dean melted back into his arms, a wet hand reaching back to grasp Sam’s hair. All Sam did was slowly rotate his hips, tormenting and teasing Dean until his body trembled with need.

“Move, fucker.” Dean growled.

Sam grinned and bit down on Dean’s neck.

“Gotta be more persuasive than that, Dean.”

Dean moaned, struggling to hold back the words until he couldn’t help himself.

“Please Sammy, fuck me, please, need you to move ...” He groaned as Sam pulled back and slammed into him. “Yesss .....”

 

Later, Dean returned the favor, holding Sam’s wrists down to the bed as he rode his ass hard.

Sam mewled and whimpered and begged until Dean let him come. Sweaty and sated, they lay together, sleepily petting each other’s skin.

“Did we forget something?” Dean’s brow furrowed a little as he looked into Sam’s eyes. “Feel like there’s something we should be doing.”

Sam shook his head.

“Nah, I think we covered everything. Research, weapons cleaning, taking out the fugly monster, fucking like bunnies. I think that’s everything.”

“You forgot the pizza.” Dean grinned and yawned, his eyelids closing as he snuggled closer to Sam. “We had pizza too.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sam smiled and stroked Dean’s bare shoulder. “We had pizza too.”

 

In the morning, they had breakfast at the diner round the corner from the motel. They researched their next hunt over refills of coffee, snarking at each other, a grin playing around Dean’s mouth as Sam sighed at him with exasperation. After they came to a decision, they piled their stuff into the Impala and Dean drove them into the next state. The motel they booked into was the same as they always were, a low budget, seen better days place, and they planned and plotted and Dean held Sam’s head as he fucked his mouth.

Sam gave himself willingly up into Dean’s strong hands, Dean’s fingers deep in Sam’s hair as he pistoned in and out of Sam’s luscious lips. Sam wrapped his hand around his own dick and pulled on it roughly, ready to spurt onto the already stained motel carpet as soon as Dean began to pump down his throat.

Sam looked up, looked into Dean’s eyes, letting the love he saw there soak into him and soothe his soul.

This time as they lay together, Sam stroked Dean’s back and whispered into his sleeping brother’s ear.

“You deserve to sleep late in the morning, Dean, gotta keep your strength up to go after the werewolf. I’ll get breakfast and wake you when I get back. Sleep until then, okay?”

Dean murmured in his sleep and Sam looked down at him, his heart aching in his chest.

“Love you Dean,” Sam touched his brother’s face with a shaking hand. “Need you with me so badly. One day, I promise, one day.”

He left Dean sleeping, curled around a pillow, and dressed quietly even though with the command he’d given him, his brother would, quite literally, have slept through the apocalypse.

Sam walked outside and sat on the Impala’s hood, gazing back into the room through the open door, watching Dean sleep.

“How long are you going to keep doing this?”

“None of your goddamn business.”

“He’s not a toy!” Ruby’s voice rose. “He deserves more than this, Sam, he deserves the truth.”

“And he’ll get it.” Sam’s voice was low and dangerous. “As soon as I'm ready to tell him. As soon as I know he's safe."

“Safe from what? Lilith’s dead, you tore her apart a century ago to break the last seal and you killed Lucifer as he rose. There'll always be threats, but you've taken down every angel or demon who’s tried to go against you since you came to power. It was always the two of you against the world, but if you keep him sedated and oblivious unless you've got time to play, then what was it all for?"

“It was all for him.” Sam snarled, his eyes shot through with a baleful yellow light. “He gave up everything for me, went to hell for me, was alone in there for 40 fucking years and nothing is going to touch him again! Nothing is _ever_ going to take him away from me again!”

“Even if there was any real danger left, he lived with that all his life, Sam, it was part of who he was," Ruby tried to keep her voice respectful but it began to waver. "And you've taken his life away from him.”

“Ruby ...” Sam warned, drawing himself up to his full height.

“You’re worse than Lilith was! She tormented strangers for pleasure. You’re using your own brother for the same thing! You may as well have him on a leash. Look at me and tell me that you can’t see the grey in his hair when the glamour fades. You’re powerful, Sam, enough to slow his aging, but even you can’t stop time!”

With one small flick of his fingers, Ruby’s body slumped to the ground as dark smoke was ripped from it. Sam curled his fingers and the cloud of smoke hung in the air as Sam glared at it. He spread his fingers, and the smoke tore into shreds and evaporated on the cool breeze.

Sam sighed and let the illusion drop.

The world around him partly disintegrated into the wasteland it truly was. Sam strode back into the motel through a door hanging off it’s hinges, to sit down on the bed opposite the one Dean lay on. He looked at his brother, remembering how things had once been. Remembering how it had always been him and Dean against the world and how he looked up to Dean with a heart full of pride when they were kids, because Dean was the best big brother any kid could have wanted, and he belonged to Sam.

His hand shook when he reached out and touched Dean’s hair. He still refused to admit to himself that Ruby had been right, even though the evidence was right in front of him. There were silver streaks at Dean’s temples and more pronounced lines around his eyes. Sam wondered, not for the first time, what Dean’s reaction would be if he woke him now and gave him a mirror to look into. But it was too late for that. Too much time had passed, and Sam knew that Dean would never understand why he’d kept the truth from him for so long.

Sam looked away from Dean’s face, looked out of the broken doorway at the Impala. She was the only thing in the broken landscape that wasn’t wrecked and she shone as brightly as the day she’d been made. Dean’s baby was the link between the past and the present, a solid reminder for Sam of what they’d had once, and what they could have again any time he pleased.

With one thought, Sam restored the room around them and the world outside. He’d built the illusion so many times that it was effortless now, every detail perfect down to the two steaming coffees on the nightstand and the two takeout breakfasts in his hand.

“Hey Dean, breakfast time, man.”

Sam shook his brother’s shoulder and Dean cracked open his eyes. He looked up at Sam and smiled, his green eyes bright and happy.

Sam smiled back and forgot, for a time, everything but Dean.

  



End file.
